It will always be platonic
by Creepy soul
Summary: "As long as I'm capable of seeing her like that I'll be able to stand against this pain in my heart."... Post StrikerS and before the dismissed of Riot Force 6. Ginga wants to confess her feelings to Fate. Will she be capable of it or will it be too late when she decides to do it? (Fixed some words because I publish this very late the first time).


**A/N:** I remember saying that I was going to made a Ginga x Fate one-shot. It turned out having NanoFate!

See the end of the chapter for more author notes.

 **I didn't own Magical girl lyrical Nanoha, otherwise I'll be rich right now and won't be suffering.**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _The first time I saw her… she saved me from death, held me with a tight grip in between her strong arms and carried me away from the danger. "It's a pleasure" Was the only thing I could say to her. At that time the emotion she elicited in me was the one of pure and utterly admiration. That's right I admire her, how she used her magic, how she fought with all her might and how she could be so kind to all the people that surrounded her. Yes, I admired her as my superior._

.

.

.

.

"You'll be working along with enforcer Fate T. Harlaown" Sub-commander Rein told me. I couldn't felt anymore happy; I'll finally be able to help her as retribution for saving me. After a while of working by Fate-san's side I realized that maybe the feelings I have for her may not be pure admiration... I think I'm falling for her.

.

.

When the J.S. case had ended, I stayed in hospital for a little longer, since I have to recover from my kidnaping. It was in my stance in the hospital when I get to the conclusion that I was indeed in love with Fate-san. I was looking out the window watching the beautiful sky, trying to figure out if maybe she already went to a mission or not. In between my train of thoughts, I didn't notice that the door of my bedroom opened and that someone had entered my room until I heard a soft voice calling out my name.

"Ginga" I inmediatly recognized that voice and turned my head to greet that person. She took a chair and positioned it beside my bed and took a sit.

"Fate-san…" Was the only thing I managed to say.

"How are you feeling?" She kindly smiled to me, the same smile she gave me when we first met.

"I'm… fine thank you. I'll be out of the hospital next week, thanks god! I can't stand being here anymore" I replied to her. She laughed a little at my statement.

"That's good then. I'm glad you're ok" She said again with her kind tone and we spent the rest of the afternoon talking. I can't help it the way she talks, the way she smiles, those beautiful eyes of her full of kindness, who won't fall in love with her?

.

.

"I think… I think I'm in love with Fate-san, Subaru"

"Oh my god! Really?! That's awesome sis!" My sister energetically shouted.

"That's nice Ginga-san. I really hope she can correspond your feelings" Teana, my little sister's friend said to me.

"I don't think I'll be able to ever confess to her" I said a little sad because it's true I don't feel like confessing. Besides I know that there's another person who is also trying to catch Fate-san's attention, just the fact that person doesn't notice that she is in love with Fate-san, doesn't mean she isn't really feeling the same as I do.

"Give it a try sis! I heard from commander Yagami that next week it's Valentine's Day on earth. She says that you can confess or anything that day!"

I sighed, my sister is too much. "I'll… think about it" That phrase alone made my sister be all jumpy the entire day. Even Teana agreed with my decision.

.

.

"Come on sis! You have to buy something that really, really says 'I love you' like this" My sister said while holding a huge golden bear holding a heart in one hand, while in the other hand was holding a plate with pancakes that says 'You are the honey in my pancakes'. I saw Teana starting to rub her temples in exasperation; we've been here for almost 3 hours and still can't find anything.

"Maybe I should just buy her a chocolate" I state and my sister looked at me really serious.

"Sis! You can't just give Fate-san a chocolate; it's like giving her a card!" She shouted making a few people turn just to see her.

"Hey!" Teana called for Subaru's attention. " What's the matter with giving a card?" Teana asked.

"It means nothing, it's like saying 'Have a nice day' or something like that" My sister told her and Teana just put a dumbfounded face. I laughed a little under my breath; it's been a while since I don't go out with my sister.

"I'll buy her a chocolate and that's all" I said dryly I'm tired of being here after all.

"Aww… but sis..."

"No buts. I'll buy a chocolate and nothing else" Teana looked relieved at me for my decision. I don't want to look desperate to get Fate-san's attention so I think the chocolate is a good option. After I paid for it, we went to left Teana on her house and then my sister and I made our way to our house.

Before I went to sleep I took a look to the chocolate one more time. "Tomorrow I'll definitely tell Fate-san my feelings" I said to myself and then drifted off to sleep.

.

.

I was walking through the corridors of the base searching for Fate-san. I've been asking people if they have seen her around but apparently she's not anywhere to find. When I was about to give up I found her. She was in the training grounds, standing there alone. I smiled to myself and slowly started to walk in her direction. I was really nervous, my heart threatening to pound out of my chest. As I was getting closer to her I noticed another person approaching her. It was Nanoha-san. I quickly hide behind a tree and watched the scene that was presented before my eyes. I saw Nanoha-san talking to Fate-san blushing while talking to her. After a while of talking I saw Fate-san's eyes open wide in surprise. Nanoha-san was looking at the floor and none of them said anything else. They remain like that for a moment until Fate-san lifted Nanoha-san's head with her right hand; her left hand migrated to Nanoha-san's waist and started to pull her face close to hers. No… please no… but it happened Fate-san kissed Nanoha-san. I felt my heart breaking in millions of pieces. Tears started to run down my face. I suddenly felt a boiling rage in my entire being, I wanted to hate Nanoha-san for stealing Fate-san from my side, but then a sudden thought came to my mind and I remembered all the things that had happened between those two. Of course it was so obvious… they've always been like that, they just needed to say it to each other. Still it hurts so much, so much that it burns. I dropped the chocolate and made my way towards any place I can find to scream and cry, because I now lost my love.

.

.

As the weeks passed by, I saw everyone giving them their congratulations for their relationship, things like 'about time' and 'it was obvious' were said. It's still so painful watch the two of them together. I'm still in love with Fate-san I can't help it, she's so perfect. Nanoha-san is a lucky person. But I need to reveal my feelings, if I don't do that I won't be able to move on. Especially now that we've been informed that Riot Force 6 will be dismissed in about a month.

.

.

"I'm in love with Fate-san" I told to Nanoha-san, she looked at me very surprised "I'm sorry" I ended my sentence.

"Why you sorry?" She asked me confused.

"Because I love the one you love" I replied simply to her. She sighed and then gave me a smile.

"So you think I should be mad at you, shout you or starlight breaker you?" She threw me an amused look.

"I won't say anything if you decide to do that" I said trying to avoid her glare at me.

"Ginga I'm not mad at you. I know there's a lot of people that might be in love with Fate-chan, that's only natural" She said with kindness "The fact that you decided to tell me first took me by surprise that's all nyahaha" She laughed a little which made me look at her.

"So you're not mad?" I asked her with a confused look.

"No I'm not. I think you're very brave for confessing to the girlfriend of the one you love" She remarked.

"I'm sorry" I said. I felt ashamed, I should have kept these feelings and cage them in the deepest part of my heart.

"Please stop saying you're sorry. Falling in love it's not something you should be ashamed of" She said and then put her hand in my shoulder. "Go and tell her" That phrase made me almost jump in surprise.

"What?!"

"You heard me, go and tell her. Otherwise the pain will be too much and you won't be able to keep going with your life" She gave me a kind smile and then excused herself because she had things to do.

.

.

I entered the office and stayed there waiting for her. I remember the first time I came here, I was still a kid and she was so mature for her age. Starting to think even about that, leaves a sting sensation on my heart I know that I already lost her forever, but still I have to confess.

"Ginga?" I heard her asking while entering in her office "What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you something very important" I replied to her.

"Ok, have a sit then" She motioned me to sit in front of her.

"I… I'm…" I took a deep breath "I'm in love with you" As the words leave my mouth I felt relieved but also the pain was more present now. She only looked at me very, very surprised. We remained in silence until she spoke again.

"Wow I really don't know what to say Ginga" She said with a little glint of nervousness, scratching the back of her head.

"You don't have to say anything Fate-san. I already know you're with Nanoha-san and I'm glad for you guys, I really am" I tried to give her my best smile. I felt that again the tears starting to roll down my face. I continued speaking "I know deep in my heart that even if I confessed before than Nanoha-san to you, the response will probably have been negative so I'm glad about the two of you" I was crying now and I couldn't stand seeing her anymore.

All of a sudden I felt the same two strong arms hugging me. I was still sitting in my chair so I stood up and hide my head on her shoulder. That was it, I started to cry very hard I simply crumbled.

"It's ok Ginga, it'll be ok" She said while caressing my back. I could only give throaty sobs and my tears won't stop flowing.

Then she pulled away from the embrace and put her hands in my shoulders to look at my face. "I'm sorry" I said to her just when I told Nanoha-san the same.

She just shook her head saying no "Love's not something you should be ashamed of, it's something really beautiful. You should be proud of being able of feel it".

"But this love is not reciprocated" I sadly said to her. She looked at me with a hurtful expression.

"I know I'm so sorry Ginga" For a moment I thought she too, was about to cry but then she said something I wasn't expecting "But you know what? Anyone will be happy to have the love of someone like you Ginga. Even I feel so happy to know someone like you loves me" She hugged me again and I broke it right there again. We spent at least an hour in this position. She was hugging me and I was clutching her jacket crying in her chest.

.

.

The final day arrived, Nanoha-san told to my sister and the others that they'll have their last training battle and everyone where excited about it. After the battle I saw the three of them walking, looking like the happiest family ever. It still hurts a lot when I saw them, but thinking about it, it's just how it has to be. We've never meant to be. Maybe it's because they have always been together and they can perfectly understand each other without saying a word. I really would like to find that kind of love someday. On the meantime I'm still in love with Fate-san and I'll still be suffering like an idiot because deep in my heart I knew she'll never ever be able to see me as much as a co-worker.

Its ok, it really is. Even if it hurts, I will never regret my love for her. No matter how platonic it might be, I will always be happy as long as Fate-san is happy with her family, as long as I can see that kind smile of hers. Shining only for Nanoha-san and Vivio.

As long as I'm capable of seeing her like that I'll be able to stand against this pain in my heart.

* * *

 **A/N:** So yeah, Ginga didn't even get the chance of having a kiss from Fate. To be honest I made this one-shot for only one reason, because almost every fic I read involving Ginga she's a b**** I don't want to say all the fics are like that, I think I might have read like one or two in which Ginga is nice and all.

Also because it's been a while since I don't publish (cof cof I should think about publishing a new chapter of 'Does it really matters?' cof cof).

Now to the main point I have to be honest I really, really don't get where this pairing came out, I mean from what I saw in the anime they barely talked (Did the even talked?). In the manga however I saw them interacting a little more, but if someone kindly wants to explain me (Please be nice explaining, I don't want a hater review) I'll appreciate it very much.

Well that's all good luck and take care.

Creepy soul.


End file.
